


Magenta and blue

by Tenya_Iida_2point0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenya_Iida_2point0/pseuds/Tenya_Iida_2point0
Summary: I'm sorry I'm writing these but I'm gonna occasionally post jeffmads poetry here





	1. Magenta socks

_I have a secret never to be told_  
_Thousands of letters written in gold_  
_Addressed to a boy who'll never read them_  
  
_I have a secret I'm only telling you_  
_But I'll never disclose whom I'm writing to_  
_All I know is these writings, I'll never send them_  
  
_But I'll tell you a story of a boy_  
_Who brought me both sadness and joy_  
  
_With his golden skin and his dark brown locks,_  
_And the bright magenta of his socks_  
  
_This boy, I tell you, was as gorgeous as can be_  
_With intelligence vaster and deeper than the sea_  
_And his ego fit that description too._  
  
_What I wish I had told him when I could_  
_But I can't promise you that I would_  
_Is 'All I want to do is dance with you.'_  
  
_But as I said before this all started_  
_We'll all end up broken hearted_  
  
_And I stared at his once lively eyes as he slept_  
_And as quietly as possible,over his coffin I wept_  
_**He was still wearing magenta socks.**_  



	2. Do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjhdhdjsndhnsndnd

_My Dearest madison,_  
 _Do you know how beautiful you are?_  
  
_Do you know that every time you look at me I have to look away because I can't seem to meet your wonderful eyes?_  
  
_Do you know that when you sneeze you sound just like a kitten?_  
  
_Do you know that you are the best macaroni chef in the whole wide world?_  
  
_Do you know that when you smile I have to stop myself from crying because you're just so gorgeous that I'm losing my mind?_  
  
_Do you know that id swallow glass for you?_  
  
_Do you know that you are the one person I've met who calls me by my first name?_  
  
_Do you know that no one else has ever taken care of me when I'm sad before?_  
  
_Do you know that you are the reason my world still spins?_  
  
_Do you know that you have the most stunning fucking face and it's unfair that shouldn't be legal what the actual hell?_  
  
_Do you know that you have the voice of a literal angel?_  
  
_Do you know how happy it makes me when I see you?_  
  
_Do you know how much I love you?_


	3. Not poetry lol

Kshdjjshddj I'm gonna maybe also post jeffmads art here if I ever finish it lol


End file.
